Bit Beasts and Key Chains
by TheGoodSir
Summary: Sora was a sleeper, Riku was a believer and Kairi just wanted people to get her name right. What happens when the three friends get sucked into a world filled with spinning tops and legendary beasts? X-over with Beyblade


_**Bit Beasts and Key Chains**_

**Plot summary:** Sora was a sleeper, Riku was a believer and Kairi just wanted people to get her name right. What happens when the three friends get sucked into a world filled with spinning tops and legendary beasts?

**Notes:** This was written as a request for _blackpantherwolf _and is a cross between KH and Beyblade. I know I have two other stories I haven't updated in a few months, but I've been hit with a wicked case of writer's block. Hopefully this will help. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Beyblade. Both are property of their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My name is Kairi, darn it!**

Sora lay with his back in the sand and his hands folded behind his head. The afternoon sun shined its rays directly onto the sleeping teen, its warmth ensuring he would not awaken any time soon. It was another typical day on Destiny Islands and the idea of taking a nap on the beach seemed the best remedy for combating the mundane events plaguing Sora's repetitive schedule.

That is, until Riku found him…

"Hey, Sora! Wake up!"

"Nooo…! I want…the one with the…sprinkles…" Sora mumbled in his sleep.

"Sprinkles? Ha, ha! Oh man, I wish I had a tape recorder…" Riku chuckled. "Seriously, though. Wake up, man!" He ruffled Sora's brown locks and sent the sleeping teen springing up with wide, open eyes.

"Ack! Wh-what?!" Sora darted his head every which way in confusion until his ocean blue eyes came in contact with a pair of sea green ones. "Oh, it's just you, Riku… What's up?"

"I'm bored…" Riku said dully, plopping himself next to Sora.

"You woke me up just to say _that?!_" Sora exclaimed, angry that his best friend had popped his dream bubble for no real reason.

"Yes. Now let's go build a raft."

"A what? _Raft?_ Why would you want to build a raft?"

"So we can go on an adventure, duh!" Riku replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Maybe see new worlds or something…"

"New…worlds? Like alien worlds?" Sora quirked a brow at his friend and then sighed. "Riku, have you been watching _X-Files_ reruns again…?"

"What? No!" Riku was quick to deny that claim, a bit _too_ quick for Sora's liking.

"You were, weren't you?"

"Okay, maybe I was!" he admitted. "But Sora, I want to _believe_ there's something out there—something greater than our island! I want to believe we're not alone, that there are other worlds besides our own. I want to believe that when I gaze out into the ocean at night, something's gazing back at me. I want to believe _the truth is out there!_" Riku illustrated all his wishes to believe with accentuated, elaborate hand gestures while looking out to sea.

"…And a raft will help _how?_"

"Once we build it, we can sail away to a city that sells rocket fuel and strap a couple of jet boosters to the raft's wooden frame. After loading up on a couple of seagull eggs, fresh water, mushrooms and oxygen tanks we'll be set for our blast off into the stars!"

Sora stared at his best friend. He stared at him for a _long_ time before blinking once and staring some more.

"What?"

"You're just—never mind…"

"So are you in?" Riku asked with eager, sparkling eyes. Sora merely grunted in response. "C'mon, Sora! Would you rather spend your summer sleeping and playing jump rope with Selphie?"

Sora let out an exasperated sigh. "Riku, I'm not—"

"Hey, guys!"

Both young men turned their heads around to see a redheaded girl sprinting towards the shore.

"Hey, Kai," Sora called out, waving his hand.

"That's Kai_-__**ri**__!_" she huffed. "Don't call me that other name."

"Whatever you say, _Kai_," Riku snickered.

"Ugh! Stop it, you two! You know that sounds like a boy's name…"

"Okay, okay," said Riku, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. "So do you want to help with the raft?"

Kairi raised a brow. "Raft? What are you talking about, Riku?"

"He's talking nonsense," yawned Sora dismissively. He leaned back into the sand and shut his eyes. "Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to…pick up where I…left… Zzzzz…"

"Sora, you lazy bum! Wake up!" Kairi shouted, clonking her best friend on the head.

"Ouch! Hey!" he cried, massaging his new bump. "Kai, that hurt!"

_CLONK!_

"OUCH! You did it again!"

"Don't call me _Kai!_"

"Okay! Sheesh…"

While Sora tended to the lumps on his head and Kairi sulked in the sand, Riku couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. He rolled around in the sand, clutching his stomach until tears streamed down his cheeks.

"And just what do _you_ find so funny?" Kairi snapped.

"N-nothing…" he managed to sputter between laughs. "N-nothing…a-at…a-ha! Ahaha! All…haha…"

"Ugh, Riku? Just shut up…" Sora muttered. "You're making my headache worse."

When Riku finally settled down, the three friends sat together in silence on the sand. They watched the crystal blue waves rush up and down the shore since they had nothing better to do.

"Want to build a raft now…?" Riku half-yawned.

"No," Sora sighed wearily.

"Well if we don't build a raft, what else is there to do on this small, secluded plot of sand without any money?"

"Sleep…"

"Oh no you don't!" Kairi smacked Sora upside the head. "We all suffer together. Until one of us comes up with a good plan," Riku opened his mouth, "_good plan_, Riku," and closed it, "we all watch the ocean until sunset."

And so they continued to sit in silence since Kai—I mean, err, _Kairi_—wouldn't have it any other way. That is until every islander's favorite hyperactive jump roper came bouncing down the docks towards the shore.

"Kai! Kai! Look what you got in the mail!" shouted Selphie, waving a large, white envelope in the air.

"I said not to call me that, Selphie!" Kairi yelled in frustration. "And what were you doing looking through my mail…?"

"Forget about that," said Selphie as she jumped up and down with excitement and shoved the opened envelope in Kairi's hands. "Read this!!"

"And you _opened_ my mail too?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Just read it!"

Kairi gave the jumping girl the evil eye. "Selphie…" She sighed and looked at the front of the envelope. "Oh great! Now that mailman thinks my name is 'Kai', too! Ugh…"

"The postal service does not lie, _Kai_," Riku smirked. "Hey! That rhymed! Ha, ha!"

"Riku, I'm going to burn your X-Files box sets if you don't shut up," Kairi threatened. Riku immediately shut his trap. "Okay, now let's see what all the fuss is about." Kairi opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Kai,_

_As you know, the date for this year's Beyblade Tournament is drawing nearer and the Bladebreakers are assembling for their final days of team training. As captain of the team, it is imperative you fly back to Japan and help your team prepare._

_Enclosed in this envelope is your entrance pass to the tournament along with your plane ticket. I've also included two extra tickets in case you wish to bring some friends this year._

_I'm looking forward to see you and the others again._

_Sincerely,_

_Stanley A. Dickenson_

_C.E.O., BBA_

"Huh? What's a _Keyblade?_" Sora inquired, scratching his head.

"No, Sora. That's a _B_. It says _Beyblade_," Kairi corrected.

"Oh. What's a _Beyblade?_"

"I have no idea."

"Whoa, slow down. Kairi, you didn't tell us you were a team captain!" Riku exclaimed.

"I'm not," Kairi replied. "This letter is obviously addressed to someone whose name really _is_ Kai." She refolded the letter.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Selphie exclaimed.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Kairi asked, stuffing the letter back into the envelope.

"It looks to me like you're about to reseal the envelope and send it back!"

"Wow, Selphie. I sure can't fool you," Kairi replied sarcastically.

"But why?" Selphie half-whined.

"First of all, my name is _Kairi_, okay? K-A—hold that thought." Kairi slipped the envelope into her pocket and walked away from her bewildered friends. They stood perfectly still, eyes trailing Kairi as she walked back up to the docks and made a beeline for a man with flaming, spiky red hair. He sat alone on the edge of one of the docks, idly playing with a lighter until Kairi bent over and whispered something in his ear. With a nod, the man pushed himself up and the two walked back down to the shore.

"Hi, guys!" said the man.

"Hi, Axel," they all greeted.

"Listen," he said, pointing his two index fingers at Kairi. "Her name is Kairi. _K-A-I-R-I_. Got it memorized?"

"Yes, Axel," they all droned.

Axel nodded his head in satisfaction. "Good." He turned to Kairi and gave her a two-finger salute before dashing off for his spot at the docks.

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way…" Kairi took her place amongst her friends once more and pulled out the envelope, smacking it for effect as she spoke. "Second of all, this _clearly_ belongs to someone else, and unlike _some people_, I don't steal other people's mail," she said, eyeing Selphie.

"But—" Selphie was immediately cut off by Kairi's death glare. "Oh, fine… Well, if you're not going to do anything fun with those tickets, I guess I'll be off to check on Wakka's mail. Later, Kairi!" With that, she skipped off into the distance.

"So…are you _really_ going to mail it back?" Riku inquired.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Kairi stated.

"Really? Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked with a devious grin.

"Why not? It's the honest thing to do."

"But think of it, Kairi! The Heavens have sent you a message with _three free tickets_ off this island!" Riku exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "This is our chance to get off this island and spend our vacation sight-seeing in Japan!"

"No."

"C'mon! This could be our _only_ chance to get out of here! Would you really pass that up?" Riku pressed.

Kairi sighed and turned to her other best friend. "What do you think I should do, Sora?"

"Me? Hmm…" Sora furrowed his brows and held his chin in concentration. "Well, I agree it's dishonest to take the letter since it's not really yours. But on the other hand, it would be nice to get off the islands for a while. When we arrive, we can just return the letter to its sender in person and explain the mishap. But ultimately, the choice is yours Kairi."

Kairi took one more look at the envelope in her hands. Sora held two valid points: On one hand, it was wrong to take the letter. But this could be their only chance to actually go out and see the world. Chances like these only happen once in a lifetime.

"Alright." She looked up at her two best friends. "Riku, Sora, pack your bags. We're going to Japan!"


End file.
